


' Finally had enough? '

by XxBloodySulfurxX



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain of Security - Freeform, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Deputy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Lovers~, M/M, Michael Hook, My Captain, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Kisses, The Judge - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBloodySulfurxX/pseuds/XxBloodySulfurxX
Summary: I'll find a way to break him. I just know there's more to that mysterious man then he lets on.I get fired up every time I see him in action. The many, many, times he's saved my ass.God, it's just....so hot.





	' Finally had enough? '

**Author's Note:**

> " I'm a horrible writer and horrible at smut. Bear with me. '  
> \- Dan

I'll find a way to break him. I just know there's more to that mysterious man then he lets on. 

I get fired up every time I see him in action. The many, many, times he's saved my ass.

God, it's just....so hot.

\--------------------------------------

We had just finished clearing an outpost of what used to be Fall's End, I was hoping to get a drink after, but when we got there the bar was barred down and inaccessible. Damn. So we just settled on sitting on the grass. I'm not the best with stamina but looking over I could tell The Judge was just fine. Like they've done this time and time before. Perhaps they did, but what do I know? Their this mysterious man that hides behind a mask, doesn't talk and follows Joseph Seed around like a puppy. Heck, the only reason he's here is because Joseph claims I'm 'The Prophecy'. Now, I'd be lying if I said The Judge doesn't interest me, the way they move and how they attack. 

I often find myself starring at the mysterious man, although most times I get caught but blow it off as ' I like annoying him '. Which I do. But besides that, I do it because I know it's the only lie they'll fall for.

I'm not sure this guy sleeps, drink or eat, I never see him grab anything, because I got up multiple times to grab food and drinks before heading back to our resting place on the grass. My heart and brain has calmed down taking the outpost and it was getting late. Looking up at the sky there's a noticeable hue of radiation, making the clouds seem green. Other than the light hue it was beautiful, before this whole battle thing I use to be out here every night and just watch the stars. But now it's too dangerous at night and being alone. 

I stretch and look over at The Judge, nudging him " Hey, we should get heading back. It's getting late. " he nodded before standing and walking away, me following in suit. The long journey back would take a while and well, I'm bored, so I decided to start annoying him. " What's your name? ' ' What are you hiding under the mask? ' ' What's your name. '. I've just finishes rambling when we got back to our little home we temporarily stay in. 

I reached out to the door handle before hearing a gruff growl, before I could turn around I'm pinned to the door. With a moment of shock I shake my head and look up at the Judge, those damned empty eyes boring into mine. " Heh, hey pal, what's going on? " The Judge didn't budge ( That rhymed ) as he moved up, keeping my two wrists pinned together with one hand while the other slides down and wraps around my neck. I took in a breath, feeling the well worn leather rub against the sensitive skin on my sent shivers up my spine, making my hairs stand on end. 

The Judge just stood there, as if contemplating on what to do. I go to talk before feeling a squeeze on my neck and choke on a raspy moan. I felt The Judge physically flinch and stop, I mentally slapped myself. My face was fire red. Gasping as he pushed up into me, his body flush against mine. Unable to control the growing tent in my pants, I jerked back, but only in futile as The Judge pushes into me again. I huffed out a groan and smirked ' So this is the side people don't get to see? ' I heard a deep growl before unpinned and quickly dragged inside and into the room which I slept.

I didn't have a moment to prop myself up before I'm pinned down once more, The Judge didn't waste anytime and started to rip at my shirt. I had to reach out a grab at his hand in fear he'll shred it to pieces. The Judge leaned down quickly, just as quickly a hand came up and covered my eyes, pushing my head into the pillow. I was confused until I felt warm breath on my chest, I couldn't help the smile form on my face as I let out a groan. Feeling The Judge's tongue swipe against my chest and shivered, his tongue was warm but I was cold. The feeling though, was not unpleasant. 

Feeling the shifting weight on the bed I could tell The Judge is sliding down towards my knees, I feel him kiss my navel before licking at my pant line. There was a strong huff while pressing on my face before it was lifted, blindingly instructing me to keep my eyes shut. In any situation I'd look, but I didn't want to ruin this moment. I then felt a sharp tug and, just my shirt, I was left in my boxers. I could feel The Judge still, before reaching over and rubbing his hand across my erection, causing me to gasp at the sudden touch of pleasure. Thrusting my hips up into his hand I heard a breathy laugh before my boxers were tugged down and thrown somewhere in the room.

" Fuck, Judge, please! Do something! "

Shivering as I felt bare skin making contact with my thigh and slowly trailing up to my heat, wrapping around it and giving firm strokes. Must've took off his gloves. I cracked my eyes open, barely enough to make out a full picture but a silhouette of The Judge's mouth hovering my heart. I groaned and tilted my head back, hands clutching fists of sheets as I felt a hot lap at the tip. Shocks of pleasure I haven't felt in god knows how long shoots down my spine and into my groin. His hand still wrapped around my dick, his thumb swiping at the tip before heat engulfed me. I gasps, bucking my hips up into his mouth. An audible, muffled, moan left him. 

" J..jesus, J..Judge! Oh fuck, pleasee..."

Moaning out, I kept bucking my hips up, chasing the warmth enveloping me over and over. Fuck. This feels so good. His other hand came up and lifted my left leg, giving him more room to move. Being stubborn, I pushed him away and got up before turning onto my stomach and lifting my hips into the air.

" Just bloody get on with it already! " 

Jolting as sudden pin pricks of pain spreading through my ass, a nice firm spank from The Judge. A gruff groan is heard, as I hear the wet sounds of liquid before feeling it cool against where I need it most. There was a surprised hum as it slid in with almost no hesitation, I smirked. " Trust me, honey. I always prepare myself~ " I pant into the pillow, my cheek presses against it. There was a shuffle and a dip, The Judge thrusting the finger in a out, curling it in just the way that made me moan. The sound of fabrics rubbing against each other caught my attention, then right along the finger I felt a heavy weight. Moving the finger he trusted against my cheek, pre-cum dripping down and onto the covers.

I rocked into his touch, moaning every time his finger came close to hitting my prostate. The finger was suddenly withdrawn once he felt I was ready enough. The Judge leaned over my frame, pressing half his weight down onto my back as he teased my hole. He could snap me in half if he really felt like it. Unison moans melted together as he pushed the head in, how I underestimated this hulk of a man. There was resistance but surely enough he settled down to the base. I stopped like this, slowly regaining my breaths before I moved back into him. Him taking the hit and thrusting his hips, hands coming down to plant on my hips and squeeze them.

His grip starting to bruise as he snaps his hips, he resorted to now straddling my hips with one hand and spanking me with the other.  
A string of moans falling out my mouth, the air getting hot and stuffy. Our skin was soaked in layers of sweat but that didn't stop us. I heard an animistic growl as he thrusted with all his might, holding my legs up. I could tell he was close to his peak, I can feeling him pulse and throb inside of me. Groaning the idea making come close to end as well. He panted, stopping before slamming once, twice and a third time before I felt a warm feeling spread in me. His own release pushing me over the edge, crying out in a wave of blinding white pleasure I came all over the sheets. 

There was no sound except the labored panting of our sinning actions. I felt him shift and pull out, I took in deep breaths. Tunring to face towards him, but before I could get a could look he already cleaned up and put on that damned mask.

" Do you always got to wear that thing? " I raised an eyebrow, the question going unanswered as The Judge moved me close and helped dress me. I laid down, content and warm. I felt him lay behind him, a content sigh is heard behind me. I smiled and closes my eyes drifting to rest after feeling warm, smiling lips against my neck.


End file.
